To Escape This Tower
by idek.writings
Summary: Lucy has been locked in this tower for as long as she remembered and longs to see the outside world, but when a chance for freedom comes, will she take it? Rapunzel!AU. [Nalu]
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I love the** _ **Tangled**_ **and Nalu reminded me a lot of it so I decided to write a fic of it! Just remember that this fic is** _ **inspired**_ **by** _ **Tangled,**_ **which means that some things will be similar, but for the most part it will be things I made up to try to fit the characters into the story better. Also I will probably include a ton of my headcannons.**

Minerva walked deeper into the forest, holding a torch in her right hand. The sun was setting, filling the sky with brilliant hues of reds, oranges, and purples. The forest's high trees, exquisite flowers, and diverse wildlife would have interested anyone else but not Minerva. Not today.

She walked briskly through the trees, down an invisible path that only existed in her memory. The trees started to clear and a wide cave came into view. She looked around her quickly and walked into the cave with less than a second thought, since she had done this countless times.

Minerva went down the many paths and hallways the cave had on its interior before she came to The Star's Resting Place. This star had fallen from the sky and landed in the forest hundreds of years ago. There weren't many witnesses, but Minerva had seen it. She went out and it, and figured out how powerful the star was.

The star dust from it had immense healing powers. Minerva would know, it had kept her alive for hundreds of years. If too much stardust was taken from the star at once, it would burn out and die, but if left to itself for a few days it would replenish itself.

Knowing of its power, Minerva kept the star hidden in this cave, not sharing it with the rest of the world.

But they had found it.

"It's gone," Minerva whispered, falling to her knees. She ran her hands over the cave's rocky floor. Not a drop of stardust was left. The fallen star had burnt out.

Minerva balled her fists in rage, her long nails piercing her flawless skin.

"I will get back whatever is left of that stardust, no matter what it takes."

The queen was pregnant and had fallen sick. If she wasn't cured, the heir to the throne and the kingdom's beloved queen would be dead. They had tried many healers and remedies with no prevail. The king, desperate to save his wife and unborn child, had heard myths about the healing star and had sent out soldiers to search for it.

The soldiers took all the stardust, ignorant to the effect it had on the star. But Queen Mirajane was saved, and a healthy baby girl was born. To celebrate the princess's birth, King Laxus called upon his friend from a neighboring kingdom, Alvarez, for the special occasion.

Jellal of Alvarez was the Master of the Stars, well more like _friend_ of the stars. He was very close with the Celestial Spirit King. King Laxus asked Jellal if he could somehow make something special happen for the princess's birthday. Jellal, being the nice fellow he was, convinced the Celestial Spirit King align all the Zodiac Constellations in the sky above Fiore every year on the princess's birthday.

The kingdom of Fiore had a huge festival with food, games, and music during the day. Everyone dressed up in colorful festival clothes and had a great time. During the evening, each person would take a basket of cherry blossoms and spread them across the streets, filling the cities with color and life. When night came, all the lights and candles would be shut out and the dark sky would be illuminated by the stars.

The whole kingdom of Fiore had an ecstatic night, the night the princess was born. But none of them would expect the tragedy that would happen that night.

Minerva could not believe the nerve of the royal family. Stealing _her_ star and then having a festival to celebrate it? Who did they think they were! _They brought this upon themselves._ Minerva hadn't had any stardust in almost a week and a half, she could feel herself weakening.

She was currently scaling the castles exterior, heading toward a grand balcony which she assumed was the King and Queen's bedroom. Besides the perimeter and the entrance, there weren't any guards on the palace grounds. _I bet partied themselves out_ Minerva thought distastefully. She finally reached the destination balcony and pulled herself up onto the ledge.

Minerva glanced into the window and saw the king and queen sleeping peacefully. Queen Mirajane looked as heavenly as usual, if not more. _Probably the stardust._ King Laxus had his large arms around her waist and his head nestled in the queen's snow white hair.

Minerva looked around the rest of the room and saw a pink baby cradle. _Bingo._ She opened the door as quietly as possible and tip toed over to the baby. Minerva stared down at the baby. She had blonde hair and a cute face. _She'll be beautiful when she grows up._ Minerva _felt_ the stars power, but she didn't know how to take it. She would eat the stardust, but she couldn't _eat_ the baby, could she?

The baby seemed to sense Minerva's presence and woke up. The baby had mesmerizing brown eyes that sparkled even in the room's dim lighting. Minerva was at a loss of what to do. The baby seemed to feel her distress and started crying.

"No no no shhhh," Minerva tried, but instead her crying turned to wailing.

She heard the king and queen stirring in their beds. Panicking, Minerva ran out the door, baby in hand.

"Wait!" she heard the king yell.

"She has the baby!" the queen screamed.

Minerva heard footsteps running behind her, and the baby was still crying! She was almost out of the castle, but if the perimeter guards heard the noise, she would be in huge trouble. Anxious to shut the baby up, she pressed a quick kiss to the baby's forehead.

The baby's hair started to glow a brightly and Minerva felt her youth returning to her.

"Kisses! That's how the stars power works now!" Minerva hissed to the baby, who was dozing off to sleep. She was out of the palace and inside the woods. She ran through the woods, through a tunnel, and into a clearing where her tower stood.

Minerva walked up the secret spiral staircase and up into the tower's main area. She sat on the couch and sat the baby on the cushion next to her.

 _I can't believe I stole a baby._ Minerva looked at the child next to her. The baby was sleeping peacefully, unaware that she was taken from her birth place and parents.

"This is your home now."

 **I just love Jellal ok so I had to include him. And I know that star thing doesn't make much sense but whatever.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I received sudden inspiration and I finally revised this chapter! This one is so much more neat and makes way more sense than the other one. I really want to write chapter two as fast as I can so just stay with me!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in from the window and onto Lucy's sleeping face. She heard the birds chirping loudly as the sun rose to its position in the sky.

"Morning already," Lucy groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was up late last night re-reading the astronomy book Lady Minerva gifted her for her 11th birthday, it was one of her greatest treasures.

Pulling herself out of bed, Lucy stumbled down the flight of stairs into the main part of her tower, her prison for as long as she could remember. On the counter of the small kitchen was a list of chores Minerva left for her to complete. Written on the bottom of the list was what Minerva wanted for dinner and what time she'd be back.

"Lady Minerva sure loves vegetable soup," Lucy stated. Minerva requested that once a week.

Rummaging through a cabinet, Lucy pulled out the fish food and went over to her aquarium. Lucy had twelve fish named after the twelve zodiac, her favorite constellations. Even though they were just fish, she loved and cared for them dearly. They were her only friends.

After feeding her pets and eating a roll for breakfast, Lucy started on her chores. Dusting, mopping, sweeping, laundry, organizing, if it was a kind of cleaning Lucy had to do it. Minerva loved for the tower to be spotless, even though no one but the two were ever there.

After finishing all the cleaning, Lucy cut up some vegetables and put the soup on the stove along with some fresh buns in the oven.

While waiting for the food to be done, Lucy started the tedious task of combing her 11-foot hair. She really detested the length of her hair, but Lady Minerva wouldn't let her cut it for anything. Not even a healthy trim for split ends! (She learned about that from one of her 7 books). Cutting her hair was the second thing she wanted most in life. The first thing was leaving this god-forsaken tower.

"I'm Minerva, I can't let Lucy cut her hair or leave the tower because it's too _dangerous_ out there for an almost 19-year-old girl!" Lucy mocked.

"It's not strange at all that she hasn't met _anyone else ever_ in her 19 years on this planet! Also, since I'm Minerva, I can leave whenever I want and do whatever I want. Do you know why? Because I'm Minerva!" Lucy let out that last part bitterly.

She was tired of being stuck in here. She dreamed of the forest and the cities and oceans and stars. She wanted to see the world and experience things for herself rather than through books and stories.

Once she was done combing her hair, she took the buns out of the oven and stirred the soup. The soup would take a little longer to cook, so she could think about more important things, like her birthday in three days.

Every year on her birthday, the constellations aligned and lit up the entire sky. The wind blew cherry blossoms all through the sky and sometimes, when Lucy was lucky, a petal or two made its way through the window. She kept every petal she could get her hands on. She wanted to see the outside world.

Looking through her book of stars for the hundredth time, Lucy had a renewed sense of determination for getting out of this tower. She replaced the book on the bookshelf and stared at her other six. Those books were filled with stories about adventure and romance.

Lucy loved stories and would try to write her own, but all she knew was longing and isolation. She'd sometimes write about her fish, give them personalities and emotions, let them go and explore the imaginary world she created inside her head. One where there isn't towers to keep people in. One where there was no Minerva.

Lucy audibly groaned. This happened every year around her birthday. She'd do all her chores and be super good and helpful. Then, when there's three days until her birthday, Minerva would ask, "Lucy dear, what would you like for your birthday?" and Lucy would answer, "Go to the capital and see the stars."

Minerva would get angry at her and call her "ungrateful" and "spoiled" and tell her that she was "lucky that it was her taking care of her and not some nutjob" even though Lucy was sure that Minerva was the craziest person in the world (at least in her world).

Then Lucy would cry and Minerva would apologize for making her cry and would go out and get her a new book or dress or something and then they wouldn't discuss it again until next year.

After her birthday Lucy would get noticeably depressed and Minerva would try to cheer her up by bringing her things, even though she knew that all she had to do was let her go outside. After a few weeks, Lucy would go back to normal and work hard to try and leave the tower next year.

Staring out the window, Lucy contemplated escaping. Even if she did escape, there was a good chance she'd die in the woods. There were bears and snakes and bandits out there which she would quickly fall prey to if she went alone. And she had no currency! How would she get food, let alone make it to the capital by herself?

Tears pricked the edges of her eyes. Would she ever be able to leave this tower? Would she die here? Would she ever meet another person?

Lucy's self-wallowing was cut short when she heard the trees rustle outside. _Lady Minerva is pretty early, but that's ok since I finished dinner._

Lucy walked over and was preparing to hang her hair over the pulley before seeing pink hair instead of Minerva's usual midnight black hair and cloak. Looking closer Lucy could see it was another human. Another human!

Lucy's heart started racing. From here, the person didn't look very female to her, so she assumed it was a male. A male and a human! Lucy felt that she was going to faint.

Lucy could see the sunlight glinting off of something shiny in the man's bag and her curiosity was intrigued. She couldn't see the details of his face but she could tell he was following something. The said man sniffed the air and looked at the tower.

Lucy promptly ducked away from the window. He was following the scent of her soup! And now he was climbing her tower! The blonde looked around the room frantically, trying to quickly come up with a plan. Her eyes fell on a frying pan hanging above the stove. Eyes now set with determination, Lucy knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Natsu was tired and hungry, so when he smelled the delicious scent of vegetable soup, he went right after it.

"All…most…there…" he said, finally grabbing on to the ledge of the extremely big window.

Natsu pulled himself over and the scent of the soup hit him straight in the face.

"Ah yes!" He exclaimed, staring at the big pot of soup across the room.

What he was not expecting was a frying pan hitting him in the face a few seconds after. Everything went black and Natsu was still hungry.

* * *

Blood pounded in Lucy's ears. Her hands were trembling around the handle of the frying pan. Had she really knocked out a guy? Is said guy really lying on the floor of her tower?

After the initial shock faded, she felt ecstatic. She had knocked a guy out! She can take care of herself! Once Lady Minerva saw this, there was no way she could say she wasn't strong enough to leave the tower!

Lucy danced around a bit, humming a made up tune. She hadn't felt like this since she received the astronomy book! Once Lucy came down from her high, logic settled in. Minerva would be home in about two hours, so she needed to do something with this guy until further notice.

Lucy checked his pockets and found a few gold coins and a jagged dagger on his hip. In the satchel was a map, a napkin with bread crumbs, and a shiny tiara. Lucy looked closer and the tiara. There were three large diamonds that were framed with intricately melded gold. She tried it on, but didn't really like how it looked on her.

Lucy took all of his belongings and hid them inside of a vase, except for the tiara, which she placed inside of the hollow stair.

Lucy then took a closer look at the prisoner. He wore brown pants and a brown vest, but no shirt. On his feet were sandals, but the shoes looked worn from travel. Around his waist was a white scarf with this black lines crossing each other, almost making rectangular shapes. Lucy decided to leave his scarf on his person.

The man's pink hair was very unusual and probably made him stand out in public. He had a fairly handsome face, but Lucy couldn't see the color of his eyes since he was unconscious. The man also had three scars: a crisscrossed one on his hip, one on his neck, and one on his cheek. They made him look more attractive than anything.

Lucy blushed at her thoughts. She needed to keep a calm and collected demeanor if anything was going to go right and her being free of this tower all depended on that.

"Ok, let's do this!"

* * *

 **Natsu is in the picture! Please remember this is not going to be like Tangled exactly. I am taking full creative liberty of this story. I really am having fun with this now that I finished revising it. I might even update more often lol. Comments really make me happy and I like to reply to them! Also there will be no singing. Have a good day!**


End file.
